


happy ending

by hyungenie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungenie/pseuds/hyungenie
Summary: chan's love is apparently a sin





	happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the hell this is lol but enjoy. I'm going to be trying to write more so maybe I'll write more of my hyunlix au......

chan doesn't consider himself a man without sin. his soul made be composed of good intentions, but the flesh is weak. according to many religious accounts, chan is a very sinful guy, despite how nice he is. he knows this.

he also knows his mother would have a heart attack if she knew about the cute boys he's been hooking up with since he started attending college in seoul. his father would probably disown him, too. his family would be ashamed. he knows this.

the thing is, chan doesn't care about religion and rules whenever he's in bed with someone beautiful enough to take his breath away. he doesn't care about sin when his tongue is down another boys throat, or when his dick is being licked like confectionery on a stick.

minho may have been the personification of sin. he was probably everything that chan needed to avoid in order to be a good Catholic boy. unfortunately, minho was pretty. he had a nice mouth that made beautiful noises whenever chan fucked him as desperately and as messy as he did. there was something about him that kept chan coming back instead of just finding someone else. they weren't official, they weren't dating. they were fuck buddies, friends with benefits.

so when minho said "I love you" first, sudden and unexpectedly, it came as a surprise to the boy from Australia. chan smiled, regardless, and it was then he understood why he couldn't let the other go as easy as he did the others.

"I love you too."


End file.
